


Momma Judy

by SophieRipley



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Domestic, Dropping the M-bomb, F/M, Family, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRipley/pseuds/SophieRipley
Summary: Nick's daughter Isabelle calls Judy "mom" for the first time (involves OC by Trashasaurusrex).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Мама Джуди](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379158) by [Drakonyashka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka)



> This story now has a Russian translation, which you can find [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12379158).

It was Saturday, and Saturday meant vegan lasagna in the Wilde household.  This was why Judy was in the kitchen elbows-deep in pasta dough with sauce simmering nearby when Nick and Isabelle returned home.  They had been shopping, picking up a few last minute items Judy had forgotten to pick up for dinner.  Isabelle, now nine years old, was wrapped tightly around Nick’s head, riding on his shoulders and prattling on about something as they entered the kitchen.  When the food caught her attention, though, she stopped talking and licked her chops.

Judy reached over and took the bags from Nick, turning to put the groceries on the counter, and she smiled at Isabelle over her shoulder.  “Little big to be riding on dad’s shoulders, aren’t you?”

“Nope,” said the kit, popping the p. 

Nick grinned at Judy and winked, then pulled his daughter off his shoulders and putting her on the ground.  “Go on and wash up, Chickadee,” said Nick, gently pushing Isabelle toward the bathroom.  She took off to the bathroom, and Nick chuckled.

“You spoil her.”  Judy smiled at Nick as she took the groceries out of the bags and started putting them away.  When Judy and Nick started dating Isabelle was only three years old; she’d been around before that though as Nick’s friend, and had done her best even back then to make sure Nick didn’t spoil the vixen.  Having seen her parents raise more than a few young ones, she had an idea of how things should run.

“Yeah, but I’m her dad.  That’s my job.” Nick swished Judy with his tail as he poked about in the sauce pot, taking a spoonful of the sauce to taste.

“No, it’s your mom’s job,” retorted Judy, smacking Nick for getting in the food.  “Grandparents spoil the grandkids.  I thought you knew everything.”

“I know every _one_ , not every _thing_ , Detective Carrots.”  Nick bent to kiss Judy before turning to help assemble the lasagna.  “We saw one of your brothers on the way back, Isabelle recognized him.  Called him out, too, said ‘hey, you’re Aunty Judy’s brother,’ right in the middle of the street.”

Judy laughed.  “Jeffrey, I’m guessing.  He was supposed to be in town for a couple days to oversee some kind of deal with some produce shops in Savannah Central.  I was going to see him tomorrow.”

Nick opened his mouth to comment, but whatever he was going to say was interrupted by Isabelle, sticking her head into the kitchen and brandishing an empty bottle.

“Hey mom, we’re out of paw soap!”

Judy, who was holding a measuring cup, whipped her head around to stare at Isabelle and dropped the cup.  Even Nick raised an eyebrow and looked over at his daughter as well.

Isabelle frowned at them.  “… _what??_   It’s not like _I’m_ the one who uses half a bottle every day, _dad_.”  She turned back around and stomped back to the bathroom.

Judy whirled around at Nick and slapped at his arm frantically, hopping up and down excitedly.  She’d been helping raise Isabelle from day one, had even talked to Nick recently about formally adopting her, but she assumed she’d never be anything more than “Aunty Judy” to her.

Nick smiled smugly at her.  “Told you it’d happen, dumb bunny.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with permission for Trashasaurusrex (on tumblr) who owns the OC Isabelle. Trish is an artist on tumblr who draws her OC Isabelle frequently; in Trish's canon Isabelle is Nick's daughter from a previous relationship; there have been a couple short stories written for Trish about Isa, this simply being one of the latest.


End file.
